Trias
History Trias was first known as the leader of rebels that were against the Emperor of his country at the time. Zanzereth ruled with an iron fist and was very greedy and cold hearted. Trias waged battle with Zanzereth and eventually killed him. Mostly because Zanzereth took his friends hostage. 2 years later, Trais, his wife Lyla, and his 2 year old daughter, Lillian, are at a funeral for Rex Leum. Who supposedly died in an accident.Right after the incident, numerous attacks occured on the capital. Trias soon met the perpitraitor who called himself Axis. They fought on the lsland of Mizriba where Trias lost and the island was destroyed. They soon fought again a year later. Trias won, thinking he killed Axis. But this was very wrong, Axis may have died, but he turned into a different person. One day while Trias was fixing up his house, he saw Rex walking up to the house. Trias, extremely confused, jumped down and talked to him. Three years later, Rex dies without anyone because of an experiment gone arey. Soon after, Axis started attacking again. Trias eneded up dealing with Axis 11 times before their final fight. On their final fight, Trias managed to seperate Axis from Rex. This was a big mstake. Axis suddenly became hundreds of times more powerful than before, he also revealed his true identity to be Uritama. Appearance Trias is a large fellow, measuring at 7'6" in height. He wears an indigo gi and purple pants. He has long hair with protruding spikes coming from the forward middle of his hair line. He wears an extremely heavy head band (100 thousand pounds to be exact.). When shirtless, he has a unique scar stretching across his upper body at an angle; starting at his abs and stopping at his left shoulder. Recent History Trias died in the his final fight with Uritama. However, in my new manga series, he has gotten wished back in volume 8. His training in Other World allowed him to become much stronger. He hopes to beat Michael Iron in a rematch. He is comfident that his power is now equal to Mike's and is very expectant of an intense battle. -lost battle- Information He lives on his home planet, Gigia Ultima. Gigia Ultima is the largest planet in the Universe and is actually a double-planet because of its large moon. The planet has 100 million times the gravity of Earth and is 122.26 times bigger than Earth compared to the sun which is 109.7 times bigger than Earth. Trias's arch enemy is Uritama who's Power Level rivals Trias's. Trias is an 80 yr old Saiyan. He has a daughter named Lillian Ann Connar, grandaughter named Felisha Mikukazura Leum (who is 17 and a mom), a great grandaughter named Shion (who 17 years old and a mom too), great-great-granddaughter named Mizu (15 years old and a mom), and his great-great-grandson Ian Jr.. Goku is a side character and not a main character along with Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Pan, Goten, Gohan, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl . All were wished back with the Red Dragon Balls after Goku found them. They are reversed colour of Earth's Dragon Balls and have no limit except you can't wish for immortality. Trias is 7'6". (some of this info may not be in sync with this wiki's story. lt is all based off of an RP done to help make my manga) Forms #SSJ 1-10 #Ultra Saiyan 1-5 #Ultimate Saiyan 1-10 #Ultima Saiyan 1-5 #Final Forme 1-3 #Final Master Forme Gallery 358px-Epic1.jpg Trias.jpg Evilgokuxl1.jpg Son Goku AF SSJ5 CLOSE UP by Gothax.jpg Snapshot 20120723.jpg Category:Role-Play Category:Saiyan Category:Awesome Category:User Warrior Category:Kadan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Characters Category:Fusion Users Category:Male Category:Lookout Crew Category:Fanon Category:Pages added by Leo Kazisaski Category:Old beings Category:Fighters Category:Z-Fighter Category:Pure Category:Good Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Made